My Girlfriend is a Vampire?
by 1sa
Summary: Carmilla/Hogwarts AU. Laura is returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her seventh year, and she meets a mysterious girl by the name of Carmilla. She's sexy, seductive, and cunning, and Laura finds herself falling for her everyday. But there's a certain secret Carmilla is hiding from her, and Laura wants to find out what that secret is...
1. Chapter I

Laura Hollis, the nationally acclaimed pescetarian and advocate for bike safety, sighed as she flounced down on the living room couch, sweating from the blazing August sun. It was only a matter of time before she would be going returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year, and she had been so busy that she hadn't had the time to buy any of her books or supplies.

She slid into her car and slammed the door shut, hitting the radio button and silently jamming out to some old eighties songs. It took her about an half-an-hour to arrive at The Leaky Cauldron, and she stepped out of her car to walked through the muggy air and smells of beer and cigarettes until she arrived at the backroom, where she tapped a pattern on the brick wall. The wall opened and allowed her to get through to Diagon Alley (a.k.a the wizard's marketplace).

She spent two hours in Diagon Alley, buying books from Flourish and Blotts and getting her robe fitted at Madam Malkin's whilst observing her supply list. She also had a pleasant conversation with Mr. Ollivander, who had become a close friend to her within the past few years. When she finally got home, her legs were sore and she yawned as she fell into her soft, cozy bed and slept the rest of the day away in peace.

~ One Month Later ~

The train station was bustling with visitors on September 1st, 2015. Laura had been sure to pack everything, ranging from the super-soft yellow pillow that she had received as a birthday gift from her father to the loud, hooting owl in the cage on her lap. She was utterly tired, dark circles under her eyes showing the evidence on her face. When the giant clock on the wall ticked 11' o'clock, Laura grabbed her suitcases, looked around cautiously, then jumped through Platform 9 3/4.

Her head got that familiar dizzying effect as she stepped through the wall. The Hogwarts Express stood waiting in the station, steam floating in puffy clouds out the chimney. Hundreds of kids were boarding the train, and Laura took a deep breath before stepping on herself. Laura breathed in that familiar smell of, well, coal, as she walked through the aisles to look for a booth. "Hey, we're available," said a couple of redheads sitting in the booth to her left. She opened the door and smiled gratefully down at the passengers.

Within a few minutes of rapid talking, Laura became acquainted with the redheads. One, named LaFontaine, identified as non-binary and seemed to be dating the curly-haired girl next to them, Lola Perry. They seemed friendly enough and Laura found herself liking the couple. She also found out that they were both in Gryffindor, the same house as hers.

As soon as the train pulled out of the station, a trolley began pulling through the aisles to sell various treats such as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jellybeans, Chocolate Frogs, and Cauldron Cakes. LaFontaine halts the sweet-looking elderly lady and asks for one of everything. Perry slaps them across the arm with an angry huff. "Stop being such a pig, LaFontaine." LaFontaine puts their arms up in the air and grins guiltily.

"What can I say? I love candy." Perry simply folded her arms with a crossed expression on her face.

The train rumbles through the countryside in silence. LaFontaine had fallen asleep on Perry's arm, drooling slightly. Perry looked on in disgust, but didn't do anything to remove their head from her shoulder. Laura sighed. She couldn't help but feel…alone. The only time she had been in a relationship was in elementary school, but that didn't really count because, you know, elementary school.

At seven o'clock P.M. the train parked into Hogsmeade Station. Laura, LaFontaine, and Perry had already changed into their school uniforms, and they giggled together about something unimportant. The regal doors of Hogwarts awaited them, tall and magnificent in the looming darkness of night.

Warmth greeted the students as they entered the Great Hall, and the familiar smells of food and cake wafted to their nostrils. The students settled down at their house tables and stared hungrily at the vibrant assortment of delicacies before them. A small, spidery woman with wispy gray hair walked up to a wooden podium surrounded by various teachers. ready to give a speech for the new students. "Psst," LaFontaine whispered to Laura. "I think that Slytherin chick is staring at you." Laura whipped her head around to look at the Slytherin table, decked out in the cold green and silver house colors. A sly looking girl with curly dark brown hair was glaring plainly at her, her dark brown eyes wide with interest. As she noticed Laura staring at her, she gave a sultry smirk, and turned back around. Laura shrugged and returned to looking at the front of the room where the headmistress was just finishing up her welcoming speech.

"So, students, I present to you the future generation of witches and wizards." The old lady gave a smile and the grand doors opened, a procession of eleven-year olds stepping hesitantly through the Hall. Laura gave an encouraging smile at them, and gestured at them to straighten their backs. A tiny stool was brought to the front of the room; on it lay the aging, stitched-up folds of the famous Sorting Hat.

Names were called out individually, and the nervous, clumsy first-years walked up to the stool to be sorted. The Sorting Hat called out the names of the houses in a stream of loud huffs. "Gryffindor! Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw! Slytherin!" It seemed as if there were an infinite amount of first-years this year.

When the sorting finally ended, it was midnight and everyone was crawling to the common rooms. Laura was full, her stomach brimming with the weight of all the food she had eaten. As she pushed in her chair to head upstairs, she noticed a familiar-looking girl stepping slowly towards her. "I saw you looking at me during dinner," she spoke slowly, her voice slightly raspy and the expression on her face smug. "My name's Carmilla."

"Um, excuse me?! If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one staring at _me_." Laura's breath was huffy and aggravated.

"Woah there," the girl placed a slim arm on Laura's shoulder. "Chill out, _creampuff_." Her tongue coolly caressed the word in a seductive manner—this, evidently, creeped Laura out.

"Uhhhh, I'm g-going now..." Laura choked out, spluttering on her words. She gave one last wary glance at Carmilla, who was calmly staring back with a smirk painted on her face, and jolted up the steps to the Gryffindor common room.

"Bye, cutie," whispered the girl from the foot of the steps just as Laura left. A dark grin flashed across her lips and she disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter II

LaFontaine smiled as Laura stepped into the Gryffindor common room, silently muttering the password of "horse radish" to the Fat Lady. The room was adorned in red and gold, and a fire crackled in the center of the room. Laura edged closer to it, the warmth pouring itself into her body.

"So, how was dinner?" the redhead asked, their grey-blue eyes beaming at her. Perry was nestled next to them, her head tucked in the crook of their neck, red curls spilling down her back. Laura sighed, remembering the encounter with the Slytherin weirdo chick (a.k.a. Carmilla).

"It was fine. I 'talked' to that Slytherin girl," she said, voice mocking.

"I think she likes you," said LaFontaine, now grinning widely.

"Really? You think th-that _Slytherin_ likes me?!" She spoke the word with a hiss, as though it was some sort of insult.

LaFontaine shrugged. "It's all in the eyes, man."

With a frustrated roll of her eyes Laura stalked up to the dorms, where she set down her things and flopped onto the bed. It was soft and warm, and she enveloped herself with the blankets, drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

"Get up Laura, we're gonna be late for classes!" Laura was shaken awake by LaFontaine; her eyes were wide with fear.

"Geez, chill out," She groaned as she got out of bed, stretching her arms out in front of her. The dorm room beds were far too comfortable.

"I fetched you some breakfast," LaFontaine added as an afterthought. In their hands was a delicious-smelling plate piled high with bacon, eggs, and an assortment of different fruits and vegetables.

"Thanks, LaF," Laura thanked her graciously. "But you know I'm a pescetarian. I don't eat meat."

LaFontaine smirked. "I know. I got it for myself."

Laura laughed and quickly got dressed in the drab Hogwarts robes. After gobbling down her breakfast she tied her honey-colored hair in a simple ponytail, grabbed her wand (dragon heartstring, if anyone was interested), and headed down the hundreds of stairs to the Potions classroom. The professor was quietly setting scales and other materials on the shelves when the class walked in. He looked up and smiled at the kids to introduce himself. "Good morning, students. My name is Horace Slughorn, and this is Potions class." LaFontaine grinned; their favorite class was Potions. They always found science in general very interesting (back when they went to muggle school, of course).

They spent the day learning about batwings, bezoars, and the magical properties of unicorn horns, how they work, and whatnot. Laura yawned loudly as the class finally ended and grabbed her books to go to her next class, Charms. The teacher, Professor Flitwick, a short, stout man with dark hair, welcomed the students as they walked in. As Laura stepped into the classroom, her chocolatey brown eyes immediately landed their gaze upon a tall, flame-haired girl in the corner. (Geez, what's with all these redheads?) The girl noticed Laura staring at her and gave a smile, coming over to talk to her. Laura jumped out of her reverie when she noticed the girl walking towards her and, in the process, knocking all her books on the floor. "Shoot!" Laura yelled out, an irritated look on her face.

The redhead bent down to grab Laura's books, and gave another smile as she thanked her. "Er, thanks. That was pretty embarrassing."

"No prob! Anytime," the redhead said, patting her on the head affectionately. Laura blushed and turned around as the professor began talking.

"Good evening students, and welcome to CHARMS!" He yelled out the word randomly, causing a few students to squeak and jump backwards. "I'm professor Flitwick, and this is my T.A., Danny Lawrence." Flitwick nodded to the redhead, and she smiled, nearing the front go the classroom. Laura silently repeated the name to get it in her head.

"First of all, we're going to learn a few advanced spells which you probably touched on a bit in your sixth year. Danny, could you hand out those cups?" Danny nodded and picked up a box containing old, rusty cups and walked around the classroom to hand them out.

As the teacher's assistant reached her hand out to place a cup on Laura's table, their hands bumped together and Laura squeaked, her cheeks red. "Sorry!"

Danny just laughed. "It's okay." She retreated back to her position besides Flitwick and the students waited patiently for their next instructions. After the class was over Laura summed up enough courage to ask Danny for her number.

Hesitantly she neared the redhead, who was nearly three times as tall as her. "U-uh, hey, Danny," Laura began, stuttering on the words. Danny, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Laura!" Danny said with a grin while setting some scales back on the counter. "Do you need anything?"

"U-um, can I—" but her voice cracked before she could finish the sentence. "Never mind," she whispered breathlessly. She bolted out of the room before she could embarrass herself even further. Danny smiled as she watched her leave.

Laura looked at her watch, which read 12:00– it was almost time for lunch. She grabbed her things and rushed to the Great Hall, meeting Perry and LaFontaine on the way. "Looks like someone has a little crush," they smirked at Laura. The brunette blushed, but didn't say anything else.

When the trio sat down at the Gryffindor table, Laura saw Danny sit down at the other end. She gave Laura little wave and smiled, then returned to picking at her food. Laura looked away, her cheeks hot; she was shocked when she came face to face with…Carmilla.

Laura gave a startled jump as she realized who was in front of her. "Wh-what are you doing here?!" she spluttered angrily, remembering the other night.

"Calm down, cupcake," Carmilla cooed softly, twisting a golden lock of Laura's hair around her thin finger. She smiled, clearly enjoying Laura's surprise. Laura looked desperately at LaF, who simply shrugged with a what can I do? expression on their face. Carmilla leaned in closer, and–

At this moment, Danny noticed what Carmilla was trying to do. She strode over to Laura's end of the table, red hair flying around her, and angrily scolded the Slytherin. "School rules state that a student may not visit a member of another house during lunch or dinner," she said in a huff. "Return to your seat, Slytherin."

Carmilla simply laughed at her outburst and placed her hands on her hips. "Whatever you say. By the way, you're girlfriend is really cute," she said, staring suggestively at the brunette, who blushed madly in turn.

"She's not my girlf–"

She was cut off by Carmilla leaning in to whisper seductively in her ear, her warm breath brushing Laura's skin. "_She better not be_." As she finished that statement, she stalked back off to the Slytherin table, dark hair whipping around her.

Danny growled. "The nerve of that girl." As Danny returned to her friends, Laura wondered if she could be any redder than she was by now. When she touched her ear, she swore she could feel traces of Carmilla's breath there.


End file.
